The use of wax-strips is a popular and cost effective means of hair removal and many companies provide related products and countless beauticians provide such services. First, wax is spread, typically after heating, on the area of the skin having the undesired hair; although in some cases the wax-strip has wax on/in it already. Then the strip is placed on top of the wax, the beautician or user then rubs a hand over the strip, back and forth and the strip is pulled off, usually rapidly, against the direction of the hair growth, and at a relatively low angle with respect to the skin.
Regardless the popularity of the treatment, a common issue is that removal of the strip can cause a fair amount of pain; and in many cases some hair is not removed with the initial removal of the strip and it must be repeated.
It is believed that publications EP 0738481; US2005/283169; US 2007/038228; and FR 2,747,278 disclose representative prior art hair removal devices that use wax-strips or are used in combination with wax-strips.